


dawn's fingertips of rose - phan oneshot

by coffeeandcatwhiskers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Saying "I love you" For The First Time, The Odyssey References, dan is a ballet dancer, gayyyyyy, phil is a loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcatwhiskers/pseuds/coffeeandcatwhiskers
Summary: in which daniel is a young ballet dancer and phil is a wholesome, caring boyfriend who absolutely adores his dancer and could never be prouder.the title is inspired by a quote from the odyssey in which homer refers to the sunrise as dawn appearing and touching the sky with roses.





	dawn's fingertips of rose - phan oneshot

the curly-haired boy prances across the stage with so much grace and eloquence you’d think he’s been doing this his whole life. it’s his first recital and if you weren’t watching his eyes, you wouldn’t be able to tell. a dusty pink hue has overtaken his face and he looks purely gorgeous. he glances throughout the audience, attempting to seek out his parents, his brother, even me. i send him a slanted grin, hoping he’s able to make out my appearance from the stage. he paints a gentle, sunny 6:31am sunrise with his every step, sway, glance, head turn. his younger brother, adrian breathes an amazed sigh with every grand jeté, pirouette, and attitude. his hands are curved in a perfect manner, swaying gently as he twirls upon two black pointe shoes. the boy is simply too pulchritudinous for me not to become more and more starstruck every single second.

 

as vivaldi’s “summer” comes to a close, daniel makes his way back to centre-stage. a few mid-air twirls and a soft landing bring him to his knees, where he bows his whole body weight forward and ends with his arms locked together. the audience is brought into a standing ovation. he stands and bows, tears trickling down a face whose cheekbones have become overcast by a wide, dazzling simper. there’s no possible way anybody could watch what he’s just performed and possess disappointment. even his parents, who are usually extremely swamped with work and everyday trivia are nearly moved to tears at their son’s performance.

 

i offer to hold adrian up on my shoulders so that the elder brother can see him cheering, and he complies. soon enough, he’s propped up and waving up to the stage. dan holds up a heart shape in our direction with his two nimble hands. this sends a brilliant shade of dusty pink to my face. adrian hops back down as his brother runs backstage, grabbing the bouquet of pink and red roses with baby’s breath dan’s folks and i picked out from the supermarket on the way here. we meet him in the overly ornate hallway of the theatre where he practically tackles me with a hug. i plant a small peck on his cheek, embracing him and congratulating him on his performance.

 

“thank you guys for being here. i know you’d probably rather be literally anywhere else than in a crowded theatre watching a sissy boy twirl around on a stage.”  
“we wouldn’t miss it for the world, son.” his parents gesture for him to come over and they both encase him in one of the most adoring hugs two parents could ever give. adrian latches around his waist, cackling hysterically as dan attempts to pry him off.

“so, where would you boys like to eat?” their mum questions the three of us as we head out to the family stationwagon.

“can we get burgers? i’m famished and i just want to tear into some fries and a burg, y’know?”

“of course. does that sound good, adrian? phil?” we nod our heads, shivering slightly in the blustery breeze while mr. howell fidgets with his keys.

 

\---

 

we finish up our dinner at the local burger place, piling back into the station wagon.

“are you staying at ours tonight?”

“if i can, yeah. mum and dad are out of town anyway this weekend on business.” dan nods, gently grasping my hand in his. his nails have been chewed down slightly - it’s a habit he’s been trying to quit - and my hands are far colder than his.

“you’re freezing.”  
“it’s cold out.”  
“makes sense.”

“you were lovely with your dancing, dan. i don’t think i could do half of that stuff, being the klutz i am.”

“it just takes a hell of a lot of practice.”

“ _language, daniel._ ”

“right, dad. sorry. **heck** of a lot of practice.”

“i can imagine so. regardless, you did a superb job.”

“that’s our boy!”

“you guys should be proud.” the howell parents smile and nod, obviously appreciative of the fact that others believe their son’s work is exceptional. we reach their driveway, pile out, and enter the house before kicking our shoes off after one another. dan tilts his head and gestures for me to follow him upstairs to his room. a pair of light, careful footsteps traipses lightly on carpeted stairs while a second, less graceful pair stomps behind. i take a seat at the swivel chair at his desk and pull out my phone. dan grabs some pajamas from his closet and tells me he’ll “be back in twenty”. after showering, he returns, gently shuts his door, and plops on his bed.

 

“my back is sore. like, you know when you’re sitting and looking at your computer and you’ve been perched forward for too long? it’s like that but worse.”  
“are you injured?”  
“no, i’m just tired. i usually sleep it off.”  
“better than breaking your spine, i suppose.” he snickers and a dimple peeks through on his left cheek.

“come on, phil. have a seat.” he pats the side of the bed next to him and i oblige. i take a look at him. his face and the fluffy post-shower curls atop his head and his long eyelashes that mix together when he blinks.

“you’re gorgeous.”  
“yeah?”  
“yeah. like, all the time. when you were up dancing and your brain was in a different world than your body, you were stunning. right here, out of the shower and cozy and tired. you’re still flawless. you’re beautiful, daniel howell.”

“well, you’re not too bad yourself, philip lester.” he takes my hand in his and i lean in, resting my head against his sturdy shoulder. the two of us sigh in unison and dan glances down at me. sensing his eyes, i fix mine on his.

“if i didn’t know any better, i’d kiss you right now.”  
“it’s a good thing you don’t know any better.” i place my hand on the back of his head and pull his face closer, my lips meeting his. it’s the kind of kiss that starts gentle and sweet and soft and only gets better from there.

 

it usually is with him.

 

dan traces his fingers along my spine through my jumper, painting a calm, rosy, starry 7:43pm sunset against my clothed skin. i let out a small gasp against his lips in reaction and he smiles, biting ever so slightly on my lip as to elicit another reaction. “daniel, quit it. i don’t want your parents hearing us and then never letting you see me again.”

“i guess. i mean, they know we’re dating, so i don’t know why they’d be bothered.”

“i mean, i’d be just a little concerned if i heard groans coming from my gay son’s bedroom late at night when he’s in there with his boyfriend.”

“oh well. not like we’re doing the dirty or anything.”

“i suppose so.”

“yeah…”

 

i have the sudden desire to change the subject immediately. the only thing i can think of is

just how much i enjoy being here. in dan’s arms, that is. i mean, it isn’t the first time we’ve done this, but it just feels brand new whenever i’m with him. being with dan...it’s like watching fireworks. somehow, it just gets more awe-inspiring whenever it happens. nobody’s ever made me feel that way before. before i can stop myself, the words slip out.

 

“y’know, dan, i love you.”

“what?”

“i love you.” a hot red colour blooms across his flustered face and he beams brightly.

“i love you too, phil.” my lips graze his forehead, leaving a light sprinkle of a kiss behind.

“i never thought i’d have someone to say that to. wow.”

“i never thought i would either. looks like we’re just that good for each other, i guess.”

“i guess so too.”

“so, what now?”

“i think we should cuddle and look at memes and fall asleep.”  
“that sounds like a brilliant plan.”

“then let’s do it.”  


i pull him close to my side, shifting to lie down and pull out my phone as he rests his head against my chest. my heartbeat’s stammering like a kid who’s too nervous to present to the class. a soft hand makes its way to my collarbone, stopping and relaxing there, occasionally tapping out of boredom.

 

i would lie here with this lovely, gorgeous, graceful, dazzling, pulchritudinous boy for the rest of time if i could. something tells me he feels the same, and that calms me.

 

_end_


End file.
